Generally, the cloud, or cloud network, has grown significantly in its reach, importance and applicability and users of different types are continually entering the greater cloud hosting space. Among these newer participants are telecom operators, for instance. While all participants, both established and newer, are eager to host many applications from different application and service vendors on the cloud, challenges have been encountered in the process of on-boarding new applications (or “apps”) to the cloud. At best, smaller component steps of such a process are undertaken but a more efficient and comprehensive process from end-to-end has hitherto been elusive.